


now they always say congratulations

by Segskog (Missesbean)



Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Segskog
Summary: avs clinched the playoffs.  tyson and gabe celebrate.  shameless smut.





	now they always say congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually just write smut, but this happened.  
> Title from Post Malone.  
> Takes place night of the Avs beating the Blues! Go Avs! WOOT! 
> 
>  
> 
> If I'm missing tags let me know, I may have under / over tagged.  
> If you found this by googling yourself, friends, family, teammates, etc, please turn back now.  
> No harm / infringement intended, simply a work of creativity.  
> Not beta'd - all mistakes are my own.

 

The atmosphere was charged with electricity.  Tyson could feel the excitement coursing through his veins.  Of course, he’d tried to get a little hug in with Gabe on the ice after his own goal stood, but it couldn’t be too obvious.  While in his heart, he just wanted to take Gabe right there and kiss the daylights out of him, he couldn’t do that, and get away with it.  Nor would Gabe appreciate him doing something of that nature. 

 

Tyson could understand why they had to keep it in check, but dammit, he just wanted to hold himself to Gabe and kiss him after Gabe’s empty-netter. He was jealous of the guys dogpiling onto Gabe.  He wanted to kiss the fuck out of him right now. Instead, he cheered from his place, shaking a fist in excitement with the fans. The atmosphere in the Can had gotten even more electric after that goal, if that was possible.  Tyson was struggling to even hear himself think with the way the fans were on their feet and yelling. 

 

They just had to hold it together for the next few minutes and they were going to the playoffs.   Tyson played harder than he knew possible, gassed really by the end, and when the goal horn went off, the buzzer finalizing the game and the score.  Tyson felt his body soaring towards his team. They were going to the Playoffs! He made eyes with Nate, the excitement soaring, but then his eyes flickered over to Gabe, who gave him the biggest smile, blue eyes so full of light in that moment.  

 

Tyson’s gaze was broke as the team skated to Bernie, giving him the praise he deserved.  Tyson followed after, letting the excitement sweep over him as he curled into his teammates, celebrating with them their well-deserved win.  If he grabbed Gabe a little tighter than necessary when he got to him, well, that was just part of the excitement from the win. Or something like that.  

* * *

  
  


With jerseys presented, interviews done, Tyson was taking his time in waiting around for Gabe.  But, the scrum of media around Gabe told Tyson it was going to be a while. So, he sent Gabe a text and put plan B into action.  While he had wanted to jump Gabe right then and there, he knew it wasn’t plausible, and would have to show his affection in a totally different way.   

The team text was full of celebratory texts and an arranged meet at the bar.  Tyson was going to go for a while, at least, he had to. He didn’t feel like he could dive out and make Gabe miss out on the celebrating, either.   That’s how he found himself smushed into a booth, left side pressed against Nate’s side as he nursed his beer slower than he would have liked. He didn’t want to get drunk, he wanted to remember tonight, and not have memories of feeling like shit on the night the team clinched.  

 

He was deep in a conversation about whether or not his goal had  _ actually _ been off-sides with Comes when Gabe came in.  A chorus of “hurrahs” filled the area the team had taken up as Gabe beamed, smiling.  

 

_ “Shots?” _ He asked with a cheer, gesturing for a server to bring a round to the table.  

 

Tyson just laughed, sliding over and forcing Nate to move into Rants further, so that Gabe could slide in next to Tyson.  Nate let out a grunt, but slid over anyways, motioning to Mikko to slide some more. Tys felt Gabe’s side warm and strong against him, a dopey smile covering his face.  He felt Gabe squeeze his right knee quickly under the table before pulling his hands back up to the table. Tyson felt himself smile more than anything. It was nice to know Gabe was on the same wavelength as him right now.  

 

The drinks were tossed around the table, shots delivered, and a chant for a speech from the Captain was commanded before anybody would drink.  Gabe laughed, holding up his shot glass before he let out a loud exclamation. 

 

_ “FUCK YES!” _  It was all he said before the boys chorused a fuck yes as well, downing their shots.  

 

Tyson laughed, shaking his head as he pounded back the liquor, following up with a drink from the beer.  

 

_ “So eloquent, Landesnerd,” _ he spoke into Gabe’s ear, loud enough that he could hear over the hum of the bar.   

 

Gabe just shrugged,  _ “I don’t have much more to say right now, Tys.” _  He laughed and took his own beer, taking a long pull from the bottle as he leaned back against the booth.  

 

_ “Thought you were going to wait for me earlier,” _ he mentioned to Tyson with a smirk.   _ “I had a big present for you.” _

 

Tyson choked on his beer with a laugh, cheeks tingling pink as he rolled his eyes at Gabe.  _ “Yea, well, your head is a great gift, but I didn’t want to wait forever and miss out on this. . .celebratory sight.” _ He gestured around to the guys.  

 

Kerfy, Josty, and JT were all up singing some horrible rendition of  The Middle, while making complete asses of themselves. Tyson didn’t know how it happened, but when the team came out, so did the Karaoke.  It was slightly embarrassing, really. He always made sure to steer straight away from that side of the room too, in fear of singing Celine and never hearing the end of it.  The “Beautiful Song” comments would be made, and he would blush, and it just was always worse from there. 

 

True to tradition, one of the guys made a barb at Tyson, asking if he was going to hit up the stage tonight and grace them all with his beautiful rendition of Celine.  His cheeks flushed red, ear tips getting warm as he told them to fuck off, trying to laugh it off. Gabe took that moment to run his hand up Tyson’s inner thigh, causing Tyson’s cheeks to blush even brighter.  

 

_ “Fuck,” _ Tyson bit out, wiggling closer into Nate, who grunted and shoved Tyson back into Gabe’s space.  

 

_ “Could you two. . .like, get a room?” _  He snorted, shaking his head as he asked Mikko to let him out.  

 

Gabe smirked,  _ “Someone’s cranky pants?” _

 

Nate just rolled his eyes with a snort.  _ “I’m not cranky. .. just. . .not into Tyson drooling on my shoulder.” _  He laughed and stalked off with Mikko for more drinks. 

 

Tyson let out a huff and a scoff.  _ “I do  _ not _ drool.” _

 

Gabe leaned over to speak,  _ “I could totally get you there, though.” _

 

The older man’s face turned even redder as he bit his lip.   _ “I think we should leave.” _

 

Chuckling, Gabe shook his head.   _ “We just got here. . .” _

 

_ “Correction, Gabe,  _ you _ just got here. I’ve been here for a while.” _

 

Laughing, Gabe just shook his head and took another drink, carefully depositing his hand up Tyson’s leg again as he finished his beer.  He couldn’t help but smirk as he felt Tyson wiggling under his hand, wanting his hand higher, but not wanting to cause a scene as Josty and Kerfy slid into the booth beside him.  

 

Tyson was trying to make polite conversation with them, while Gabe was casually talking to EJ, his left hand inching higher and higher under the table.  It was all Tyson could do to not jump Gabe right there, but dammit he was making it even worse. He wanted to leave, wanted to get Gabe alone. But not the bathroom, because that never worked, he was too loud, and Gabe had to gag him, and he just wasn’t into that today.  He wanted to exclaim how much he was enjoying himself tonight. 

 

Gabe could sense the torture he was putting Tyson through, almost like he read his mind.  With a knowing gaze, EJ glanced at Gabe and Tyson.  _ “Go on, ya nasties. . . I’ll cover for your asses.” _

 

Gabe grinned and slid out of the booth, nudging Tyson before he’d gotten up.  

 

_ “Thank ya, EJ,” _ Gabe commented, slapping a hand on his shoulder before he tossed a few bills on the table and made his way out the bar.  Tyson, less gracefully of course, all but fell out of the booth as he tried to scramble after Gabe. EJ just laughed, popping Tyson on the ass as he went.   _ “Get him, TBear.” _

 

With red cheeks, and an indignant huff, he hurried out the door after Gabe, who was already in the car, waiting for Tyson.   He was grateful in that moment, that he’d Uber’d to the bar, and didn’t have to worry about following Gabe tonight. He didn’t think he could make it that far.  

 

He got in the car, smirking at Gabe who was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel patiently.  

 

_ “Finally,” _ Tyson expressed, flopping in and shutting the door as Gabe carefully drove out of the lot.  

 

_ “Yea?” _ Gabe asked with a chuckle, smile on his face, stopping at a stop sign.  

 

Tyson took that moment to all but throw himself over the center console, claiming Gabe’s lips with his own, messily pressing his hand over Gabe’s chest.  

 

Chuckling, Gabe pulled back, moving forward from the stop sign.   _ “Patience, Tys.” _

 

_ “No! I have wanted to do that since the empty-netter.” _  He chuckled, leaning against Gabe’s arm slightly.  

 

_ “Oh?” _  Gabe asked with a smirk. 

 

_ “Uh, yes. . . it was fucking hot, and everybody got to pile on you, except me, and I wanted in on that!”  _  His voice squeaked slightly as he made exaggerated hands. 

 

Gabe couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head.  

 

_ “Well, you can get on me tonight.” _

 

_ “Oh, I plan too.” _ Tyson winked, trying to be sexy, but really, just goofy. 

 

Gabe couldn’t help but laugh, dropping his hand in Tyson’s lap to tease at his thigh again.  

 

_ “Fuck, Gabe, that’s..you’re mean.” _  Tyson uttered, wiggling around so Gabe’s hand was higher.   

 

_ “I’m mean? Who just put his dick under my palm?” _ He asked with a laugh, palming Tyson through his suit as he drove down the road to his condo.  

 

_ “Well, fuck, Gabe, just, you’re teasing, and I’m dying over here. . . I gotta help myself out.” _ Tyson tried to rationalize.  

 

_ “You could just ask,” _ Gabe winked, that stupid, sexy wink, and Tyson thought he was going to nut right there.  

 

_ “Oh yea? Like, excuse me, Gabe? Can I get your hand on my dick, please?” _  He snorted with a laugh, which turned into a grunt as Gabe did exactly that and palmed Tyson more intently.  

 

_ “Okay, point taken,” _ Tyson growled out, wiggling in his seat.  Were they there yet?

 

* * *

  
  


By the time they got into Gabe’s condo, jackets, ties, shoes, were being tossed here and there.  Tyson was unable to keep his hands off Gabe long enough to do much but pull at clothing. 

 

Gabe had him pinned against the front door, grinding on Gabe’s thigh to get the friction he wanted while Gabe sucked at his neck, more than likely going to leave a mark.  

 

They paused long enough for Zoey to stare up at them with intent eyes of needing to go out and a drink.  Gabe pulled back panting, hair a mess, lips red and swollen with kisses, as he fumbled for Zoey’s leash. 

 

_ “I gotta take her out. . .” _ came out through soft breaths as Tyson nodded.  

 

_ “Go. . . I’ll be here. . .” _ he didn’t want to let him go, but he knew, Zoey would always win first of, and he didn't blame Gabe.  She won with him, too. He rubbed a hand over her head lazily as she followed Gabe out the door, excited to see her human and the human who fed her when Gabe wasn’t looking.  

 

While Gabe was gone, Tyson drank a glass of water and got stripped down, finding himself situated in Gabe’s bed. He tried to wait, he really did.   He heard the front door shut, toenails on the hardwood,and then heavier steps of Gabe’s after he got water and kibble for the pup, but that was the furthest from his mind in that moment.  He came in and shut the door behind him with a click, apologizing to Zoey first. 

 

When Gabe turned the sight in front of him had his jaw dropping and cock hardening.  

 

Tyson was fucking himself with a plug, moaning around the toy as his cock bobbed.  Gabe felt his mouth go dry as he growled and moved over towards the bed, shirt thrown on the floor, along with the pants and boxer briefs that went with them. 

 

_ “Look at you, such a dirty boy,” _ Gabe growled, watching Tyson moan and pant on the bed.   _ “You couldn’t wait for me?” _ he asked as he crawled up beside Tyson, stretching out on his side, leg bent so he could fist his cock loosely, rubbing the precum around the head and shaft for lube.  

 

_ “Uh uh. ..took too long.” _ Each of Tyson’s words was punctuated with a thrust into his ass, hips lifting as he did so.  

 

Gabe swallowed thickly, biting his lip as he watched Tyson. His body was flushed, forehead wrinkled in concentration as he fucked himself, driving Gabe to the edge.  

 

_ “You gonna make yourself cum?” _ Gabe asked with a glance over Tyson’s body, biting his lip harder as he stroked himself lazily.   

 

_ “Uh huhh,” _ Tyson whined out through teeth bitten lips, eyes shutting as he tried to get himself closer to the edge.  

 

_ “Open your eyes, Tys, look at me while you fuck yourself,” _  Gabe commanded, watching Tyson try and fight his eyes open.  

 

Blue found brown as Tyson locked his eyes on his, breath coming in soft pants as Tyson angled his hips so the toy rubbed his prostate just how he wanted, a low moan filling his chest and space between them as he watched Gabe.  

 

_ “You know, you were supposed to  _ wait _ for me, Tys,” _ Gabe spoke softly, dropping his hand from himself as he bit back the urge to find pleasure himself.  

 

_ “Took too long,” _ Tyson whined, rolling harder with his wrist driving the toy in and out.  

 

Gabe let out a throaty chuckle and moved from the bed to dig around in the drawer for what he was looking for, turning just in time to see Tyson’s body pause and then shudder, release overtaking him as cum fell onto his stomach.  Gabe sucked in a breath, watching him as he sat back on his knees by Tyson.  _ “Uh oh.” _ was all Tyson said as he panted, giving Gabe  _ that _ look.  

 

_ “You’re going to think, “uh oh,”  _  Gabe chuckled, eyes darkening as he pulled the toy out of Tyson’s hand, dropping it onto the nightstand as he crawled up him.  

 

He pressed a hot kiss to Tyson’s mouth, suckling on his bottom lip as he ran a hand over Tyson’s side, rubbing down his thigh and to his ass as he moved to the side and rolled Tyson onto his belly.  

 

Tyson knew this too well, pushing up on his knees, ass in Gabe’s direction as the Swede used big hands to massage the globes of Tyson’s ass, massaging before he lifted a hand and delivered an audible swat to the flesh on the right side.  

 

The brunette man let out a groan of pleasure as he wiggled his ass back to Gabe, wanting more.  Gabe obliged happily, rubbing the skin of the left cheek before he spanked him again, noting the way Tyson relaxed after the swat.  

 

_ “You like that, Tys?” _ Gabe asked with a deepened voice. 

 

_ “Yes,” _ he whined out from his spot with his face buried in the pillows.   _ “More, please,” _ he whined to Gabe, wiggling his ass at Gabe.  Not one to leave Tyson wanting, Gabe lifted his hand and delivered a few more blows as he massaged the flesh in between, noting the red tinge of his skin.   Tyson let out moans of pleasure with each blow, pushing his ass further at Gabe with each swat. 

 

Finished with spanking, Gabe leaned into Tyson’s ass, biting at the skin with snaps of his teeth, Tyson moaning and a mess on his elbows.  He teased the skin around Tyson’s entrance with his teeth and tongue before leaning into Tyson’s ass and spreading the cheeks with firm hands before he teased at his entrance with his tongue, earning a low hiss and moan from Tyson.  Gabe smiled into the skin and took his time, teasing at Tyson’s entrance with the tip of his tongue. Tyson was moaning and wiggling, Gabe’s grip on him tightening as he teased over his entrance, flickering his tongue and nipping gently.  He pulled back for a moment, noting that Tyson was panting and cursing softly under his breath, pushing his ass back in Gabe’s face. 

 

_ “Patience,” _ Gabe smirked through his teeth as he rubbed his hands over Tyson’s ass, then leaned back in, using his teeth to gently nip at the globes of Tyson’s ass, thumb teasing his pucker as Tyson wiggled back at him.  

 

_ “You’re such a slut for me,” _ Gabe laughed into the skin before teasing Tyson further with his tongue, fucking him now with intent purpose. 

 

Tyson was panting and writhing on the bed in front of him, moving forward.  He let out a breathless comment.  _ “Gabe...please…fuck me.” _

 

Gabe laughed, reaching a hand around to feel Tyson’s thickening cock.   _ “Someone’s turned on.” _

 

Tyson moaned,  _ “Don’t tease me…” _

 

Smirking, he pulled back and slapped Tyson’s ass once more before he turned Tyson back over onto his his back.  Tyson looked up with wet eyes, lips full and red from biting the skin. 

 

_ “You’re so fucking sexy,” _  Gabe growled out as he crawled up over Tyson, sitting on his hips carefully.  Tyson reached down and ran his hands over Gabe’s chest, thumbing over his nipple.  

 

Gabe smirked and leaned up, reaching over to the nightstand to get the silk tie out he’d dug out earlier, motioning for Tyson to put his hands up.  A shy smile covered Tyson’s face as he put his hands up eagerly, desperate for Gabe to use and abuse him this way. With a nip at his chin, Gabe kissed over Tyson’s lips, taking his hands as he did so and tying them together at the wrist so he wouldn’t be able to use his hands.  He pulled back gently and grabbed the cuffs off the table as well, clicking the loop around the fabric.  _ “You okay?” _ he asked gently, wanting Tyson to tell him if anything was off or if he wasn’t okay.  

 

_ “Perfect,” _ Tyson ground out, rubbing his hips up to try and get some friction.  Gabe just laughed and reached back to hold his hips down.  _ “Uh uh.” _

 

Tys moaned and pouted at Gabe, batting his eyes.   _ “Please?” _

 

_ “Open your mouth,” _ Gabe spoke in his rougher tone, crawling up higher.  Tyson’s eyes widened with a smile as he opened his mouth as he was told, knowing what would come from that. Gabe commented that he was a good boy, and rubbed the head of his cock on Tyson’s lips, noting the way his tongue snaked out to tease Gabe.  

 

_ “Not yet,” _ Gabe instructed, before requesting he stick his tongue out.  Tyson did as he was told, receiving a few slaps to the tongue from Gabe’s cock as the blonde settled down and commanded Tyson suck.  

 

Tyson eagerly started bobbing his head up and down on Gabe’s length, wasting no time in bottoming out as he moaned around Gabe’s cock, allowing a moan to fall from Gabe’s lips as he started rolling his hips so that he was fucking Tyson’s mouth.  Tyson moaned around Gabe, using his tongue to tease as Gabe rolled into Tyson’s mouth, making sure to check on Tyson as he went. 

 

Gabe found a rhythm and began to fuck Tyson’s mouth, watching the way his eyes shut, his wrists and hands twitched as he wanted to reach out.  He hollowed his mouth around Gabe, making the most deliciously dirty noises as he gagged around Gabe’s cock a few times. The blonde knew, Tyson was going to have a sore throat in the morning, but that didn’t fucking matter right now. He’d take care of him in the morning.  

 

A soft hiss fell from Gabe’s mouth as he felt that swell begin to grow.  He was close, so close that when he pulled back from Tyson’s mouth it all but killed him.   Tyson’s mouth was wet with Gabe and spit as he panted heavily, waching Gabe with heavily lidded eyes, full of want.   _ “Please, Gabe, fuck me,” _ he asked in a raspy voice.  He moved to reach out, but was met with the resistance of the cuffs and silk on his wrists as he ground up at Gabe.   _ “Pleaaase,” _ he whimpered, wiggling some more.  

  
  


Gabe moaned and slid down, kissing Tyson sloppily, sucking on his tongue as he slid his hands down Tyson’s body, teasing over his skin as he slid down, kissing over Tyson’s jaw, throat, pec, nipple, down to his abs, where he took a few more moments to tease and nip at the skin.  He smirked against Tyson’s hips as the defenceman lifted his hips up, wanting more. He’d gotten awfully quiet as Gabe got painfully closer to his thickened cock, taking a moment to blow out a breath over the head, he watched as Tyson held his mouth open, tongue wetting his lips.  

 

With a smirk, Gabe kissed the head of Tyson’s cock and crawled up, watching the way Tyson’s face fell.   _ “What, you didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you?” _

 

Tyson moaned,  _ “Fuck, Gabe. Quit stroking your ego.  We both know, you can make me a moaning mess. . . just, fuck me already. Uncle!” _ He grunted, wanting to get stuffed.  

 

_ “Uncle? Now, Tys, I knew you were kinky, but… I’m not-” _ he started to tease Tyson. 

 

He was cut off though by Tyson growling.   _ “You  _ know _ what I mean.  Gimme. That. Cock!”  _

 

_ “Bossy little fuck, aren’t you?” _  Gabe smiled and reached a hand down between Tyson’s legs, teasing his opening.  He grabbed the lube from the table as well, spreading some on his fingers before he resumed teasing his opening.  He used his fingers to slowly spread Tyson, though it didn’t take too long from his previous actions. Gabe scissored into him, watching Tyson’s body react and the way his hips rolled up higher.  

 

He moved and positioned himself, before grabbing the condom and carefully putting it on.  He poised over Tyson and pressed into him slowly watching Tyson’s eye shut, his body relax as he all but melted into the bed.  Gabe made no time in starting his pace. He put his hands over Tyson’s clasped, and started rolling his hips urgently into Tyson.  The curly-haired man was howling in the best way as Gabe rolled into him furiously, the sounds of skin slapping on skin filling the room, bodies covered in a sheen of sweat as Tyson bucked up to meet Gabe, that sweet mouth letting out words that sometimes were even new to Gabe. 

 

Gabe teased at Tyson’s mouth with his own, nipping, kissing, teasing him.  Tyson moaned against Gabe’s lips, calling out loudly when Gabe reached down and angled Tyson’s hips up just right, sliding over that pleasure point within him.   _ “Fuck! Yes! Gabe! Right there! Harder!” _  He cried out, hands wiggling against the fabric.  He wanted to claw over Gabe’s back in that moment, wanted to sink his nails in, but he couldn’t.  

 

Obliging Tyson’s requests, Gabe increased his pace, rolling harder into Tyson as he sucked on his collarbone, not giving a fuck if he left a mark.  They made the playoffs, dammit. Tyson moaned, breathing harder with Gabe as Gabe snapped his hips forward. 

 

_ “Fuck. Mma cum,” _ Gabe let out against Tyson’s neck.  

 

_ “Yea baby, let go,” _ Tyson moaned, tugging on the silk once more.  Gabe reached up and pulled the knot loose so Tyson could latch onto Gabe’s back, nails digging down his back.  Gabe moaned and reached down to spread Tyson’s legs wider, pounding into him furiously as Tyson panted and moaned, on the verge of breaking.  

 

Gabe’s body tensed in the way that let Tyson know he was going to cum.  He moaned and got a handful of Gabe’s ass, holding him down against him as Gabe hit the peak, a moan falling from his lips into Tyson’s throat as he rode his orgasm, the walls broken as Tys clenched around him, moaning to Gabe.   _ “Yea, baby, leggo, enjoy it,” _ he whispered in Gabe’s ear, running a hand through his hair as he tugged at the short blonde strands at the back of his head.   

 

Gabe dropped his hand between them and with three short tugs, Tyson was on the edge and pushed over, riding the wave with Gabe as he moaned, making a mess of their bodies.   Tyson and Gabe both were panting as they rode through their orgasms. After taking a few moments to calm his breathing, Gabe slowly pulled out from Tyson and got up to take care of the condom, while Tyson rubbed his wrists, moaning and panting happily on the bed.   He heard running water, and knew Gabe was going to clean himself up and then come take care of Tys. 

 

Happily sprawled out, he watched Gabe pad in with a warm cloth, gloriously naked.  Tyson smiled, eyes heavily lidded as Gabe leaned down to kiss him lovingly, before he used the cloth to wipe away the mess, Tyson still breathing heavily.   After cleaning him up, Gabe tossed the cloth into the bathroom, and fell down onto the bed with Tyson, who’d wiggled under the covers, patting the spot beside him.  

 

Gabe happily obliged, crawled in beside him, and tossed a leg over Tyson.  Tys kissed his forehead, moving so Gabe was resting half on top of him, head on his chest.  Running hands through the soft blonde hair, Tyson made sure they were tucked in, and held his man tight against him.   Gabe kissed Tyson’s chest before he burrowed down a bit more, letting out a few words.  _ “Best. Night.  Ever.” _

 

Tyson smiled, nodding as he carded his fingers continuously through Gabe’s hair.   _ “Playoffs. Check.  Orgasm. Check.” _   He felt Gabe laugh against his chest, heart swelling when he heard those words that would never get old.   _ “I love you, Tys.” _

 

_ “I love you too, Gabe.” _  He smiled and nuzzled down, letting his eyes shut, sleep finally taking over.  Best. Day. Ever. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if I'm missing tags :)


End file.
